Capoeira Angola
La Capoeira est vraisemblablement née au Brésil durant le XVIème siècle avec l’arrivée des esclaves noirs d’Afrique (principalement des pays du Congo et d’Angola), suite à la colonisation portugaise. Son origine n’est pas certaine puisque toutes les données et archives qui existaient ont été détruites par les colonisateurs qui ne voulaient pas la participation des esclaves noirs dans l’histoire du Brésil. Plusieurs anthropologues exposent différentes théories au sujet de l’origine de la Capoeira. La théorie la plus répandue est celle d'une Capoeira qui viendrai d’un rituel africain appelé le “N’Golo”, où les guerriers africains s’affrontaient en représentant une sorte de combat de zèbres, dans le but de gagner le droit de choisir une femme vierge. Les combats se développaient ainsi, copiant les mouvements d’animaux notamment le coup de tête, très présent dans la capoeira "historique".... Les noirs déportés, dont la structure sociale avait été totalement explosée (membres de tribus diverses réunies, hierarchies non prises en compte...) ne purent cependant abandonner leur culture comme on abandonne un animal de compagnie et, par la force des choses, diverses dynamiques convergèrent vers une toute relative unification des esclaves (dont on distingues plusieurs types : ceux des plantations, ceux au service des maitres et d'autres moins contraints et vivant en ville). Relative car la création des Nacaos tendent à recouvrer des particularismes (Bantous...). Parmis les convergences, les condomblés et la capoeira son les plus visibles. Les senzalas, maisons d'esclaves dans les grandes propriétées blanches, ont été un haut lieu de ces dynamiques 'unifiantes" puisque les esclaves y vivaient ensemble. La capoeira est devenu un instrument de lutte contre des maitres trop violents ou durant les altercations avec les autorités dans la rue (villes) ou les Quilombos (villages d'affranchis, maquis) Nottons que la capoeira n'est pas tout à fait un instrument de lutte au même titre que les arts asiatiques dans la mesure où il s'agit de préparation du corps plus que d'intégration de techniques sophistiquées. Bien des d’années plus tard, avec l’abolition de l’esclavage (officiellement : 1880 ) et la reconnaissance de la Capoeira comme sport national au Brésil (1952), de multiples académies formelles ont été créées. La première personne à créer un groupe de Capoeira Angola et à conserver la tradition fut Manuel Dos Reis Machado, Mestre Bimba, qui inséra des mouvements d’arts martiaux orientaux, créant la Lutte Régional Bahiannaise, aussi connue sous le nom de Capoeira Régionale. Joaquim Vicente Ferreira Pastinha, plus connu sous le nom de Mestre Pastinha répondit à cette capoeira moderne, trop loin de la tradition, en montant sa propre académie et en nommant sa capoeira traditionelle "Angola" (référence au pays racine) ¨Capoeira Angola¨ est le style traditionnel de la capoeira bahianaise. Elle est caractérisée par un jeu ritualisé qui combine des éléments de danse, combat et musique, insistant en même temps sur l'interaction entre les joueurs, les musiciens et les observateurs. C'est une capoeira proche du sol et généralement plus lente que la régionale. Histoire La capoeira a ses racines dans la culture Centrale-Ouest africaine qui a été importée au Brésil par le commerce Trans-Atlantique d'esclaves. Les Bantous, peuple des temps modernes de l'Angola en Afrique Centrale avaient une pratique connue sous le nom de “N'Golo” ou “Danse du Zèbre”. Les mouvements de l'N'Golo mimaient les mouvements des zèbres, quelque-uns pouvant être identifiés dans la Capoeira Angola contemporaine. Par exemple: “Chamada”, “Cabeçada” et “Chapa”. {C}La danse “N'Golo” était pratiquée par deux jeunes guerriers d'une tribu, rivalisant pour la main d'une jeune femme en âge de se marier. N'importe qui montrant la plus belle performance gagnait la fiancée et était exempté du paiement de la dote. {C}Une fois au Brésil, le N'Golo se développa sous une forme de combat (ce qu'il était déjà en somme). Il incorpora des éléments des indigènes du Brésil et de la culture portugaise que les brésiliens de descendance africaine utilisaient pour se maintenir en bonne condition physique et spirituelle sous les rudes circonstances de l'esclavagisme. Elle s'est développée principalement en trois lieux: Recife, Rio de Janeiro, et la région de Bahia. Alors que dans les deux premiers endroits la capoeira était violente et n'incluait pas la musique, à Bahia elle devint un jeu ritualisé avec une forte présence musicale. C'est le style qui est aujourd'hui rattaché à la Capoeira Angola, un terme originellement inventé par Mestre Pastinha afin de différencier ce style de la Capoeira Regional qui fut créée par Mestre Bimba dans les années 30. Alors que certains praticiens de Bahia utilisent leurs connaissances de la capoeira pour se battre, les éléments de la Capoeira Angola peuvent être pratiquées sans uniquement dépendre d'éléments martiaux. Depuis l'ascension de la Capoeira Regional comme pratiquée par le groupe Senzala à Rio de Janeiro (le nom vient de l'école de Mestre Bimba laquelle enseignait originellement ce qui était appelé la "luta regional baiana" ou le "Lute de la région bainaise"), la popularité de la Capoeira Angola déclina face à un style plus tape-à-l'œil et martial. En apparence seulement peu de pensées étaient tournées vers les racines du Groupe Senzala, style de Capoeira Regional qui devint populaire loin des racines Capoeiristes du Nord-Est de Bahia. Il était assumé par beaucoup, inclus certains maîtres Angoleiro, que le style Angola devenu dépassé, devenait une note historique. A la fin des années 70, de nombreux joueurs de Capoeira Regional commencèrent à rechercher les vieux maîtres d'Angola afin de se connecter et comprendre les racines du jeu. La Capoeira Angola expérimentait enfin une renaissance qui impliquait une ré-évaluation de la forme traditionnelle de la Capoeira. Cette renaissance peut aussi être dut au fait que la Capoeira commença à être jouée à l'extérieur du Brésil, où un plus grand nombre de capoeiristas devinrent intéressés par la Capoeira Angola (Les préjugés de la plus part des brésiliens contre les éléments de leur culture provenant d'Afrique, spécialement ces choses ayant une relation avec la tradition africaine, pouvait partiellement expliquer pourquoi les étrangers pouvaient avoir plus d'intérêt pour la forme traditionnelle de l'art que les pratiquants brésiliens). C'est avec peine que certains sentent que la Capoeira Angola elle-même a changé de ce quelle était il y a 100 ans. Elle est mieux organisée, et le style de jeu, quoique distinct de celui de la Capoeira Regional, est devenu très technique à certains endroits. C'est le résultat naturel du fait d'avoir des académies de capoeira (en portugais, le mot "académie" signifie "lieu d'exercice"), et classes pour la Capoeira Angola, où les entraînements se déroulent. Os Jogos De Capoeira Angola Le jeu de ou o jogo de Capoeira Angola est un simulacre de combat ritualisé qui est joué entre deux joueurs au sein d'une ronde de personnes connue sous le nom de “roda”. Le jeu se déroule en musique, qui est jouée par les personnes spécialement rassemblées sur un coté de la roda. Les musiciens forment la “bateria”, qui est composée d'autres joueurs et non de musiciens spécifiques. Les objectifs du jeu sont vagues, et sont largement dépendants de l'issue désirée par les deux joueurs et les personnes en charge de la roda (la plus part du temps le “Mestre”). Il n'y a pas de vainqueur ou de perdant officiel dans le jeu. Généralement, le pratiquant essai de causer à son "camarada" (ou camarade) la perte de l'équilibre, sa chute ou de le mettre dans une situation dans laquelle il ne pourrait pas éviter un coup qui lui serait infliger (une sorte de d'échec et mat d'un moment), tout en ne le laissant pas faire de même. J. Lowell Lewis, dans son livre Ring of Liberation, mentionne que Mestre Moraes dit que le seul objectif de la capoeira est le "movimento só" ou "mouvement juste". Pour Moraes, le jeu devient une maximisation de ses propres mouvements tout en restreignant ceux de l'adversaire. Notons que généralement le jeu de Capoeira Angola est non-violent et que tout coup, ou tout balayage qui pourrait causer une blessure à l'adversaire est habituellement montré mais non complété. Les mouvements utilisés par les joueurs en attaque et en défense peuvent être "fermés" ou "ouverts" : qui offrent une opportunité d'être attaqué. Être "fermé" réfère à une incapacité de l'adversaire à attaquer un point faible car il est couvert par une partie du corps qui n'est pas considérée comme attaquable dans le jeu. Les parties du corps "fermées" sont denses et incluent le dos, les fesses et les bras. Les zones considérées comme "ouvertes" quand laissées sans défense, et donc vulnérables aux attaques, sont les chevilles, la tête, l'estomac, la poitrine et les organes génitaux. Tout le jeu consistera alors en une alternance d'ouvertures-fermetures créant une attraction (à l'ouverture, l'autre attaque) controlée permettant de faire évoluer le jeu dans un contacte permanent, c'est à dire évitant de simples enchainements de mouvements sans buts comme on peut le trouver dans la capoeira-spectacle (folklore). La plus part des mouvements sont faits avec une ou deux mains au sol, et certains sans l'un ou les deux pieds à terre. Ceci est peut-être dut à l'importance donnée au déséquilibre dans le jeu. La balance additionnelle obtenue en ayant des points de contact au sol supplémentaires vainc beaucoup de ces balayages avec les pieds connus sous le nom de rasteira. Les attaques viennent presque toujours sous forme de coups de pied et sont caractérisés par des mouvements circulaires et fluides. Il y a spéculation par beaucoup, mais il n'y a pas de raison claire au fait que seules les jambes soient utilisées pour les attaques. Mains et bras sont seulement utilisées pour d'occasionnelles postures de défense, et ne sont pas utilisés pour l'attaque excepté pour mimer une action dramatique telle qu'une attaque au couteau portée à la gorge (par le passé, la capoeira était un jeu dangereux dans lequel on utilisait des lames de rasoir et des couteaux, donc l'utilisation symbolique de ces ustensiles est montré dans le but de donner un effet dramatique). La Capoeira Angola contient certains rituels connues sous le noms de chamadas que l'on peut littéralement traduire en français par appelles. Cela peut être rapproché de l'idée d'appel et réponse qui a infiltré la musique de la Capoeira et d'autres dérivés de musique africaine tels que la samba de roda, le jazz et le blues. Les chamadas sont entreprises par l'un des joueurs signalant par un rituel cohérent tel que lever une main en l'air ou tenir ses deux mains près des pieds pendant que le joueur s'accroupit, pieds joints et regardant l'autre joueur. Ces séquences de mouvements sont réalisées à l'intérieur du jeu de la capoeira et ont une signification stratégique variable (ralentir le jeu, observer...). Cependant, comme toute chose en Capoeira Angola, les séquences peuvent être cassées à tout moment si l'un des antagonistes est ouvert ou vulnérable et veut prendre l'avantage de cette opportunité. Il y a plein de différentes chamadas et quelques personnes prétendent à juste titre que chaque mouvement de la Capoeira Angola est une chamada – qui est, un appel requérant une réponse. Due à la difficulté d'expliquer la Capoeira Angola avec des mots, il est recommandé aux personnes intéressées de regarder les vidéos en lien en bas de page, ou d'aller directement voir les rodas libres dans l'une des écoles près de chez eux si ils en ont l'opportunité. Contrairement aux rodas des écoles de Capoeira Regional, ces rodas sont communément données à des jours et heures régulières pour qu'il y est le temps suffisant pour chacun de jouer au moins 5 minutes. Cela demande un évènement d'une journée complète pour donner à tout le monde la chance de jouer une ou deux fois. Musique La Capoeira Angola est toujours jouée avec musique. Ce n'est pas un accompagnement mais plutôt un élément crucial au jeu. La raison à cela est que durant le jeu il n'y a pas seulement une interaction entre les joueurs eux-même mais aussi entre la musique et les joueurs. Souvent matière à discussions, les musiques décrivent une situation ayant lieu dans la roda ou appelle les joueurs à changer la forme de leur jeu. D'une façon plus fondamentale, le rythme joué appelle un certain type de jeu entre les joueurs. Par exemple, un rythme connu sous le nom d'Angola appelle un jeu plus lent et une interaction moins agressive. Un autre nommé '' Jogo de Dentro'' appelle les joueurs à jouer dans une très proche proximité l'un de l'autre. Bien entendu, ces rythmes ou toques sont bien connues de tous, mais il est rare d'observer un changement distinct dans un jeu basé sur une toque changeant en dehors d'une pause permettant aux musiciens de s'accorder au nouveau rythme et au chanteur de chanter un son approprié. Il-y-a différentes sortes de chants en Capoeira Angola, mais ils prennent généralement la forme d'appelle et de réponse; cela se traduit par un guide qui chante quelque chose et le choeur qui répond avec quelques phrases. Une exception notable à cela est le type de chant connu sous le nom de ladainha (que l'on traduit par litanie). C'est un solo du guide chanté au début de la roda, et qui mène au chant du style appelle et réponse que l'on nomme corridos, avec des interludes appelées chula ou luvacao où certaines caractéristiques du jeu, des joueurs, de la roda ou autres sont demandées, habituellement provenant d'une série de choix possibles variés mais bien connus décrivant quelque chose présent à l'esprit du chanteur. La musique est presque toujours en langue portugaise, mais l'on peut trouver des influences provenant de dialectes ouest-africain et amérindiens du Brésil présents dans les paroles. Alors que le contenu de la musique est varié, beaucoup de chants sont de nature métaphorique et racontent des histoires illustrant la vision du monde des Angoleiros ou pratiquants de Capoeira Angola (typiquement des hommes noirs et pauvres). Des chants en Français (et sans doutes en d'autres langues) ont fait polémique parmi certains mestres très attachés à une langue "traditionelle", d'autres considèrent que le signifé est plus important que le signifiant (et que donc l'important est que la langue soit comprise)... histoire à suivre ! L'instrument le plus important est le berimbau, instrument à une corde habituellement fabriqué à partir d'une branche de biriba, bois natif du Brésil, d'un câble d'acier provenant d'un pneu de voiture ou de camion, et d'une calabash (gourde) comme caisse de résonance. Il produit un son très distinct que les pratiquants de capoeira reconnaissent et auxquels ils répondent. Cet arc musical est l'un des plus vieux au monde, certains dessins de ses cousins ont été trouvés dans des grottes datant de milliers d'années. Le berimbau peut seulement créer trois différentes tonalités – une haute, une basse et une résonnante qui est en quelque sorte entre les deux autres notes et est créée par une légère pression du disque en métal contre la corde, mais n'a pas de tonalité ou ton définit. Généralement trois berimbaus de différents tons sont présents dans la roda de Capoeira Angola, offrant trois différentes tonalités. Le plus grave est le gunga, l'intermédiaire est appelé le medio et l'aigu viola auquel est donné le plus de liberté pour les solos et improvisations. Le berimbau est un élément crucial au jeu dans le sens où les autres instruments ne le sont pas, car le rythme, qui appelle à jouer de différentes manières, est déterminé par le gunga. D'autres instruments utilisés sont des cousins du tambourin, du conga et de la cloche, connus sous les noms respectifs de pandeiro, atabaque, etagogo, La qualité de la musique n'est pas jugée de la même manière que la musique occidentale. Ceci peut-être noté par le fait que les instruments sont toujours désaccordés les uns avec les autres relativement à notre bien connu système tonal. Le plus important dans la musique de la Capoeira Angola est de créer une “énergie positive”, que les Angoleiros affectueusement rattachent à l'[[Axé]] ou Energia. Aussi, le rythme ou tempo doit tout le temps être contenu. Conclusion Aujourd'hui les académies de Capoeira Angola sont présentes tout autour du monde. Les angoleiros rapportent différentes raisons de jouer, la plus importante semble simplement le plaisir de jouer. On peut ajouter à cela l'amélioration de la “malicia” ou ruse, la bonne forme physique, l'aptitude musicale, le chant, la conscience corporelle et l'habileté à se défendre. Références * J. Lowell Lewis' "Ring of Liberation". * Contra-Mestre Perere's The Art of Capoeira Angola. Liens externes * "A Brazilian Capoeira Master's Global Following" – interview with Mestre Joao Grande on NPR (includes links to music and video) * A Capoeira Angola game being played (.mov format)